


Cunnilingus

by AeonFlux40



Series: Kinktober 2018 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Charlie Bradbury, Cunnilingus, Domestic Bliss, Female Characters, Kinktober 2018, Lesbian, Licking, M/M, Married Life, Supernatural - Freeform, Tongues, Top Meg Masters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonFlux40/pseuds/AeonFlux40
Summary: Meg gives some hot loving to her wife, Charlie.





	Cunnilingus

“What’s for dinner tonight?” Meg walked into the kitchen where her wife Charlie was cooking. She loved coming home to the smell of food and Charlie loved to cook. She definitely had a knack for making amazing meals. Meg discovered this talent the first night Charlie stayed over. She awoke to her lover making pancakes and French toast for breakfast because she wasn’t sure which one Meg preferred. They ate their meal and went straight back to bed for the day. After that, it became their Sunday tradition. Meg walked up behind Charlie and slipped her arms around her waist.

“Nothing fancy, just spaghetti and meatballs with homemade sauce.” Charlie smiled. She put the wooden spoon she was using to stir the sauce up to Meg’s mouth. Meg moaned as she licked the spoon.

“Damn, that’s good. How are you so wonderful?”

Charlie shrugged and turned her attention back to the stove. Meg held her close, taking in her smell. “I love it when I see you cooking, Charlie.” Meg slipped her hand into Charlie’s pants, rubbing between her legs. “Mmmm…and I love it even more when you don’t wear panties.” She nibbled on Charlie’s earlobe. “Turns me on so fucking much.”

“Meg…” Charlie was trying to stir the sauce, but Meg was distracting her. She loved Meg, but she hated ruining dinner. She did her best to not encourage Meg, but she couldn’t help but sigh or gasp with every kiss and bite Meg planted on her. That woman knew how to get Charlie going, no matter what her mood was. Meg pulled Charlie’s pants down, just to her knees. She reached from behind and teased Charlie with her fingers, causing her girlfriend to moan loudly.

“So wet for me, baby.” Meg whispered into Charlie’s ear. “Fuck, I wanna taste you right now.”

Meg got onto her knees behind Charlie and spread her ass cheeks wide. She admired Charlie for always keeping herself waxed. Any woman who was willing to go through that much pain just to keep herself beautiful, was definitely worthy of Meg’s affection. She leaned forward and tasted Charlie’s pussy. Damn, it was wonderful.

“Baby stop, please. I’m gonna burn dinner.” Charlie whined.

“You know I prefer eating out anyway.”

“Ha fucking ha. _gasp _Oh my God…” Charlie leaned forward and pushed her ass back toward Meg. Meg smiled and squeezed tighter on Charlie’s thighs. Even though she always tried to protest, Meg knew that Charlie loved it when they fooled around outside of the bedroom. It always caught her by surprise in the best way. Every now and then, Charlie would be the one to initiate it, but it was mostly Meg. She had a monstrous sex drive that kept their love life interesting. Meg did things to Charlie that she never thought possible. As much as Meg was enjoying herself, her neck was starting to complain.__

“Hey baby, I’mma need you to turn around. This position isn’t doing my neck any favors.”

Charlie smiled and turned to lean against the counter. She motioned with her finger for Meg to come closer. Meg happily obliged. She lifted one of Charlie’s legs up over her shoulder to get better access. Charlie tilted her head back and groaned as Meg’s tongue went full force into her pussy. She never had a lover like Meg before. Meg cared about Charlie, she made sure Charlie was taken care of emotionally as well as sexually which was very important to her. That’s what made their lovemaking so incredible. Charlie ran her fingers through Meg’s hair as she continued eating her pussy.

“Jesus, Meg. _unh _You’re so good to me _gasp _. Right there…oh my God…” Charlie pushed Meg’s face harder into her pussy as she continued. She gripped tight onto Meg’s hair as her legs started shaking. “Meg…Meg…” Charlie moaned her lover’s name repeatedly as she came, and Meg never stopped. She was determined to make Charlie come again and again. Meg licked and sucked on Charlie’s oversensitive clit, holding her in place against the counter. “Don’t s-stop…Meg, _please _…fuck…” Charlie’s head was spinning and she felt like she was going to pass out. Her hand went slack in Meg’s hair, causing her to stop. Meg looked up at Charlie and asked if she was okay. She stood up and held Charlie close, lightly rubbing her back.______

__“I’m okay, babe. Just a little lightheaded. That was a bit intense.” Charlie smiled. She held onto Meg and laid her head on her shoulder. Meg asked Charlie if she was sure and Charlie nodded. They were startled when the smoke alarm went off. Charlie pulled her pants up and turned her attention to the stove. There was smoke coming from the sauce pot._ _

__“Aw, man. The sauce is burnt.”_ _

__“It’s okay, sweetie. We’ll order pizza.”_ _


End file.
